Broken Promises
by E-finch
Summary: When Kaiba keeps breaking his promises to Mokuba, Mokuba can't take it anymore. How will Mokuba handle it? better then it sounds I promise! I just suck at summaries! One shot


**Title: Broken Promises **

**Summary: When Seto keeps breaking his promises to Mokuba, Mokuba finally can't take it anymore. How will Mokuba handle it?**

**Warning: This contains bad language and death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. All I own is the words of the story.**

**A/N: This is a one shot. It's it sad! (made me cry and my friend wanted to hurt me for writing it) So enjoy!**

Broken Promises

He sighed as he sat at the long table, swinging his legs back and forth with his head down and eyes full of sadness. Mokuba sighed again as the large grand-father clock chimed that it was now 10:00. He pushed out his chair and slowly walked away from the table with his raven black hair in his eyes.

A maid quickly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Master Kaiba, your brother-" she was cut of by the sad boy.

"No need to be sorry...it's not your fault my brother never came..." Mokuba then walked off to his bedroom and sat all alone in the darkness. This wasn't the first time Seto never showed for dinner. It always seemed he had to much work to do at his office. But Seto promised he would make up for it tonight and have dinner with him and just be together...

That was another one of Seto's lies, and Mokuba really beloved it. He thought he would really show up this time...I guess he was wrong. Over the past few months it seemed Mokuba and Seto were falling apart, they barely spent time together. This made Mokuba's heart break. Seto was his only family left and he too seemed to have something better to do then love him.

Mokuba Kaiba was the brother of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corp. He had all the money, all the games, all the maids and butlers, but all he really wanted was to hang with his older brother. He felt as if he had the worst life in the world.

Mokuba was broken from his thoughts by his bedroom door cracking open and a familiar face poking in. He just pulled his knees closer to him and buried his face deeper into his chest. "Go away." he said though his voice was slightly muffled.

"Mokuba please, I-" The blue eyes teen begged.

"I said, Go AWAY!" Mokuba said with more anger lifting his head up to face his brother. Seto noticed his brothers normal happy cloudy gray eyes were now covered with sadness and on the verge of tears. "Mokuba, please, I'm sorry I missed dinner...I was at the office and I got caught up and lost track of time." Seto pleaded to his younger.

Mokuba just got more anger at this. "Oh just like alway! Seto, don't you see? We are getting farther apart...some times I wonder if you ever really cared..."  
"MOKUBA! Don't say that! Of course I care for you, your my younger brother and I love you." Seto said taking a seat next to the small raven haired pre-teen.

"Then why don't you ever keep your promises?"  
Mokuba said looking his brother in his eyes. Seto couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt as he looked into his brother large puppy dog eyes. "Tell you what, tomarrow night we will have a big dinner just the two of us, then we can do whatever you want after. Deal?"

Mokuba's face light up at these words. "Really? You promise?" He said almost knocking his older brother over.

"Yes, yes. I promise." "OH! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba yelled out hugging his brother tightly. Seto chuckled as he pulled back. "Alright now, go get ready for bed." Seto said giveing his brother one last hug before he dashed of to the bathroom.

"Okay, now goodnight Mokuba." Seto said flicking to lights off and closeing the door. "Goodnight brother..." Mokuba mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

It was now and hour before 8:00. Seto promised he'd be here at 8:00. Mokuba was happily getting ready for dinner and making sure everything was perfect. "Is everything set up May?" he asked one of the maids passing by. "Yes master Mokuba." she said and then went back to what she was doing.

The clock chimed eight times. "Seto should be home by now. I bet he'll be here soon..." Mokuba thought as he watched to clock tick back and forth.

Mokuba slummed down in his seat. 9:30. He looked at the clock once more, it was 9:30. He wasn't here. Seto never came again. He couldn't believe it. Seto broke his promise. Mokuba could feel his heart crack and shatter. He sighed as he hopped out of his chair and walked to the family room and sat down on the window seal.

The sun was already down. It was snowing, but the moon still shone down through the window on to the boy, it gave him an angelic look as the moons glow light the spot he sat at. Mokuba watched with sad eyes as the snow flakes fell through the air. There was already a good 3 inches outside. He looked past the snow to the gardens below him. The flowers weren't dead. Nether were the bushes or trees. They all lived, but they were covered with a thin sheet of ice making then shimmer in the lighting. It was a beautiful sight, but it couldn't mend Mokuba's fragile heart.

Mokuba sighed again and got off the window seal and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk..." he said to one of the butlers.

He walked out of the mansion and the large gate around the home. He was hit with a breeze of cold air which made his bones chill up. He didn't notice. He just kept walking with his head down and his eyes fixed to the ground.

He stopped and turned tord a building in front of him. Kaiba corp. He looked up at the top floor. Seto's office. Through the windows he saw the lights still on. Mokuba's anger flared at this. "Let's see what big brother is up to..."

Mokuba walked into the lobby and waved at the man working at the desk who let him through to the elevator. Mokuba pushed the 48th floor and waited. The ride seemed to go on forever, as if it was trying to keep him away from something. Ping. The doors finally opened and he walked through the long hall till he got to the end and the doors to Seto's office. He stopped and saw light shinning through the door and voices coming from the room. He cracked the door open and what he saw made him freeze and tears well up in his beautiful gray eyes.

It was Seto. He had a smirk on his face and Joey was there too. He was smiling at Seto who had him pinned agenst the wall. Seto gave Joy so money then began to kiss him.

Mokuba couldn't take it. He slammed the door open and stood there with tears now running freely down his cheeks and his eyes staring at his brother. "So this is it. This is why you never come!" Mokuba yelled at his brother. "Mokuba p-" Seto was cut off. "You lie to me so you can come and fuck your mutt!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto took a step back at Mokuba's words. "MOKUBA! Let me explain-"

"No." "Pl-" "I SAID NO! I tired of always have you explain why you never keep your promises! Thoses are lies anyway! I wonder if you even cared at all about me..."

"Mokuba...how could you even think that..." Seto took a step tord his brother and tried to wipe away his tears, but Mokuba just slapped his hand away.

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing your lies! But you know what hurts the most? The one thing that makes it really sad? You lie over and over again and yet...I still believe you. I forgive you every time and believe another lie. It's really sad...All I've ever done was love you and care and all I've ever wanted was you to do the same. But you never did. You always pushed it away..I've had my heart shatter and stepped on one to many time from you!" Mokuba was shacking. His eyes were closed tight as he remember all the lies and broken promises he had to suffer with.

He ran.

Out of the offices. Out of the building. The whole time he could here Seto's voice calling and begging him to stop. But he couldn't he wouldn't. He would only be hurt again. He ran back to his home and into his bathroom. There he found his savior.

He pulled out a razor blade. He stared at it for a long time. It was the thing that would end his pain. He placed it on his small wrist and slowly cut deeper into his skin, savoring all the pain and hurt that came with it. He pulled the blade away and looked down at his work.

His hand was covered in fresh dark red blood. His arm was throbbing and shacking, but he didn't care. Why should he? No one cared for him...

He slid the blade over his arm again and again, always going deeper with every slice. Back and forth, forward and up. He just watched as more blood spilled onto the bathroom floor.

He finally dropped the blood covered blade. He leaned agensted the wall and breathe more slowly. He looked at his arm, it was a mess, covered in dark blood and deep gashes. He wanted to do the same to the other arm, but he couldn't even move his cut up one. His vision was blurry, he couldn't focus on anything. He could feel his life slipping away from him, as his minded bobbed in and out of the darkness. He knew he wouldn't live to see the next day, so he just sat there, in his own blood and breath for the last time.

Seto came crashing into the bathroom and stared down at his brother body, it lay, motionless, on the floor, covered in fresh blood. Seto couldn't breath. This was all his fault. His fault his brother was dead, his fault.

He fell to his knees in front of his brother, his eyes full of unshed tears. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't bare the guilt. He took his brother body in his arms, not caring if his blood got on his clothes. "M-Mokuba...please...forgive me. T-This is all my fault. PLEASE! I'm so sorry...just. Open your eyes again...let me see you smile. I don't want you to go. I care. I do! That is not a lie. I swear...if you could just...I'm so sorry!" He began to cry into his brother's hair. He felt his cheek, it was so cold. His eyes, they lost all shine and joy and now were just a dull, lifeless gray. Seto could still feel the warm of his blood. It was so fresh. If only he could have gotten there faster...he would of saved his younger brother form his fate...

"Please...forgive me for causing you such pain. I didn't mean for this..." He couldn't get the words out. His throat closed up, his mouth was dry. He lightly kissed his brothers forehead. Trying to wake him up.

"Mokuba...I was late because..." Seto took out a small box from his coat. It was rapped in dark blue paper, with a light blue bow. Seto ripped the paper off and placed the gift in front of Mokuba. It was a picture...The frame was pure gold and the picture inside it was of Seto and Mokuba when they were younger...Seto was reading a book with Mokuba in his lap, on the corner was written..."I will always love you." Seto brushed stray hair out of his little brothers eyes and kissed his forehead once more.

"Happy Birthday Mokie..."

Well I hope you liked it. cry poor Mokuba….told you it was sad! If you want review and whatever.


End file.
